Talk:Contingency (mission)
inside the sub Well, jumping down that ladder into the sub gets you killed (even with a trainer -> god mode). Still, someone who has access to noclip or something, could you make a clip or screens? Would be cool. Inside the Sub on Contingency jdd010 Thx man. Most appreciated. 19:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I assumed that you're required have to bring up any edits on the talk page before you actually do them. Even though I see most everyone hasn't forewarned their changes I'll do so. I think I can (but only with great effort) imagine a single SAS commando going through dozens of enlisted and commissioned personnel to secure all three keys necessary for nuclear launch, but obviously the developers missed the most important reason why that missle would of never left the launchpad. Look for my edit (if I can figure out how) and I'll think you'll agree. Golyboi Beret 19:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) : I added comments about the unlikelihood of getting the three keys necessary for nuclear launch on the trivia page, but I think the biggest flaw with this mission: The U.S. has been invaded - Shepherd wants to take the fight to the enemy. Shepard has knowledge of a presumed nuclear launch on Washington D.C. and even if he remember's Price's exchange on setting a larger fire, he doesn't know Price intended to set off a harmless EMP. What would keep Shepherd and the other US high command from launching a retalitory nuclear strike on Moscow before the missile lands? TigerHeli 13:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Timelines "The events on the level "'Of Their Own Accord" were taken at the same time during this mission. " This is taken from the trivia section. Obviously, they do not occur at the exact same time. There is a significant timezone lag, not to mention the fact that the missile does not travel instantaneously; it does take several hours to reach Washington. Just thought that was worth pointing out. Soviet Cold War-era ground ICBMs were capable of reaching the mainland US in ~30 minutes. Even with the sub base's remote location it wouldn't have taken substantially more than this time. It's entirely possible that "Of Their Own Accord" occurs while the missile is launched - Rwyn 23:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Why did Price launch the nuke anyway?Cpl. Dunn 13:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) He was going to create an EMP over Washington, D.C., thereby knocking out the Russian equipment and helping the American soldiers defeat them. Sgt. S.S. 20:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : Covered on the Trivia Page - but I don't think he wanted to help the American Soldiers - maybe. But he mentions setting a larger fire to snuff out the oxygen and extinguish the small fire. I took that as meaning he was hoping the US would detect an SLBM launch and realize the threat of the conflict escalating to a nuclear exchange and then both sides would cease fighting and reach a peaceful agreement. TigerHeli 13:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Three allies neatly standing behind the building? The article mentions you can find three friendly A.I.'s behind the building inside the iron gate enclosure in the snow-covered houses area. I tried, but even though you could go inside the enclosure area through the opening on the right side of the wall you still are barred from going to the space behind the building, and you also can't observe that space from other areas on the map. Those three allies simply spawn when you step over an invisible line. 03:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) It looks like the article on Contingency is missing a Transcript. If anyone wants to start one for it, I would be more than willing to help. Revelation2168 22:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) R-39 SLBM Okay, so according to the uplink that Captain Price sent General Shepherd, the ballistic-missile submarine that they took had eight R-39 Rif SLBMs, each with ten, 200-kiloton MIRV warheads. If that's the case, why was there only a single nuclear detonation above Washington D.C.? And even if Captain Price programmed the SLBM to only detonate a single warhead, what happened to the other nine? They had to go somewhere, didn't they? -Secret Service 88 21:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Price could have programmed all ten to air-burst at the same location, or he could have programmed only one to detonate and the other nine would fall to Earth somewhere, un-detonated (preferably over the Atlantic as there would be concerns with terrorist groups getting the nuclear material in the warhead).TigerHeli 13:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I was reading this article but i noticed it said a BTR-80 attacked roach and price even thought I was sure it was a BMP Jzillacon 08:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) IVE got a question there was 2 russian nuclear submarines at that sub base what do any of you thing happend to them did pric destroy both the submarines or what?